Buttercream
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: It's somebody's birthday, but what really happens after the cake is made? Warning: smut Band: Gazette. Pairing: ReitaxKai


Kai was humming softly as he glazed a moist vanilla cake with whipped butter cream icing. He sat his silicone spatula to the side and grabbed the pastry bag full of black icing and started making wavy lines on the edges of the top and bottom. He smiled as he started writing 'Happy Birthday, Uruha' on the top. He finished it up by putting little candy guitars on the sides, then four on top beside the writing. Satisfied, he sat everything to the side and proceeded to take off his apron. Before he could walk out, his door bell rung. With a sigh, he opened it up to show his boyfriend standing there with a smile.

"You ready?"The blonde asked.

Kai waved for him to come in. "Let me get his present."

He walked to his bedroom as Reita walked into the kitchen to inspect their friend's birthday cake. He liked what the drummer did with it started to wonder what it would taste like. He could smell the deliciously sweet butter cream icing and it made him salivate. He wanted to run his finger across it and lick it up. He lifted his hand and pointed his finger out.

"I know you're not about to ruin my masterpiece."

Reita jumped, hearing his boyfriend's voice. He turned and scratched the back of his head as he smiled his toothy smile. "I would never…"

"Uh huh. We can go now."

The blonde walked to Kai and pulled him into a hug. He took a big whiff of his sweet smelling lover and smiled. Reita kissed his cheek, then moved over to kiss his lips. The brunette let out slight moan as he kissed back and moved a hand up to rub Reita's cheek. The bassist took the gift out Kai's hand and sat it the counter before pulling his lover into a stronger embrace. He pushed his lips against his lover making him whimper a bit, but he didn't stop. He turned them around and pushed Kai into the counter and started kissing down the brunette's neck.

"We…we can't." The drummer muttered, feeling fingers slid up his shirt. "We have to take the cake…mmm…before it melts."

Kai moaned out and clenched the edge of the counter top as the blonde bit down on his neck. Reita licked the slender neck before moving away to remove the black shirt that his boyfriend was wearing. The blonde placed wet kisses down Kai's chest, making him breathe deeply with excitement. The brunette looked over to find the black icing already bleeding into the white. He gripped his lover's shoulders and pushed him back.

"It's melting and it looks bad! Now I have to make another one."

Reita looked over at it and smiled. "Well, we shouldn't let this one go to waste."

Kai watched with curious eyes as his lover dipped his finger into the icing. He blushed as the white substance was rubbed onto his nipple. He held back a low moan as he felt the other's tongue lick up the nub, then lips suctioning on to it. He bit a finger as Reita sucked on his chest and rubbed his calloused fingers all over it. The blonde pulled off and looked up at his blushing lover with a smile. He started kissing down his stomach and got onto his knees as he reached the pants. He rubbed his hand over the zipper and listened to Kai's quiet moans. He reached up, barely tugging at the cake, but slid it over where he had better access to it. He looked at the melting layer of sweetness. He looked back to the pants and started to unbuckle them, then pulled them down to his lover's ankles. Reita scooped some icing with a finger as his other hand gripped the limp member and started stroking it. Kai whimpered as he felt the icing getting spread on his cock and he looked down to find the blonde coating it completely with the butter cream. He moved his finger and moaned out as he watched the bassist take the tip into his mouth. Kai felt the tongue swirl around him. He let out a gasp and gripped the blonde hair below. He hummed in delight as his senses started heading south. He yelped when he felt a finger go up inside him, but he shivered in delight. His toes curled as a spasm of pleasure shot through his body. Reita slurped as he pulled off his growing treat before he raised up to his feet. He quickly removed his shirt and threw it to the side before moving his lover. They pressed their bodies against each other as they kissed. Kai hummed as he started unbuckling the blonde's pants. He slipped his hand in to find his prize ready to be taken out of its package. He pushed the pants down, making them drop to the floor. Reita stepped out of them as he deepened the kiss and pressed against his lover, making him moan. The brunette licked the bassist's lips as he pulled away. Reita looked at him with deep, lustful eyes.

"Table." He muttered. Kai smiled as he kicked the pants off and walked to eating area. He watched as the blonde walked over with the cake and sat it down on the mahogany wood. He pushed the drummer on his back, and lifted his legs up to lay him fully on the table. Kai bent his knees up and blushed, knowing he's giving his lover the perfect view of his entire body. The blonde smiled lustfully as he dipped two of his fingers in the icing again and moved them down to the other's puckered entrance. He leaned over to kiss his lover as he pushed the digits in. Kai grunted softly, but wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Reita spread his fingers and moved them around, stretching the drummer as best as he could. He pulled away from the kiss to start kissing down the brunette's sensitive neck. Kai hummed in delight, feeling the fingers gently thrusting in him, his cock rubbing against hard muscles, and the soft lips grazing his skin. His senses were being pulled all over the place and over taking his mind. Reita pulled away and slowly slipped his fingers out. Kai spread his legs more and turned his head to the side, but kept his eyes on his lover. The blonde scooped up some more off the top of the cake and coated his aching cock.

"I got a special treat for you. It's nice and sweet. I kind of stole it from Uruha, but I wanted to give it to you."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You owe him a new cake, but I love the treat you're preparing for me."

"Do you want it now?"

"Please." The brunette whimpered. Reita smiled as he placed himself and started pushing in. Kai flinched, but closed his eyes and moved a hand down to his own cock. The blonde positioned himself a bit better, grabbing onto his lover's thighs, and started to thrust in him. Kai let out a silent gasp, but opened his eyes to watch the bassist. Reita's cut muscles were working hard and started to glisten with sweat. He licked his lips, a habit he has when he excited during sex, especially when it's something new like using food. Kai's body moved to grind against his lover, his hands managed to grab the other's wrists and rub them. He raised his head up to watch the action between his legs, but dropped it back down soon after. He pulled his legs out of the blonde's grasp and wrapped them around his lover's waist to pull him closer. Kai reached his arms out in desperate attempt to touch the other. Reita leaned down just enough to be caught and pulled down into a kiss. Arms wrapped around his neck to keep him there, but that didn't stop his movements. They moaned as they shared their kiss, their embrace, their love. The blonde slowly pulled from the kiss, biting down on Kai's bottom lip and tugging it. He let it bounce back as he stopped his thrusts and slowly pulled out, making the drummer whimper. He pulled Kai off the table, then go on it himself and laid on his back.

"Come here." Reita said, wiggling his finger. The brunette bit his bottom lip as he crawled onto the table top and swung his leg over his lover, staying on his knees. He gripped the member underneath him and guided it to his entrance, where he started pushing down on it. His brow wrinkled as he hissed from the sensation. Reita started stroking him, trying to relax him a bit. Kai bobbed his head as he lifted his hips and started. His body did a 'wave' type motion as he grinded against his lover. He chest moved back, then in as his stomach pushed back with his hips. The blonde held his lover's thighs as he pushed up into him, making him moan out. Kai's breathing became rapid as he started lifting his hips to actually ride the bassist. He let out high pitched whimpers as he sped up a bit. The blonde threw his head back and moaned out with delight. He moved one hand to grab the edge of the table, but it landed flat on the cake, covering his hand. He looked at Kai and smiled when he thought of a great idea. He place the palm of his hand on the brunette's stomach and rubbed it up his torso. Reita smiled as he moved his fingers to his lover's mouth and shoved them past the swollen lips. The drummer moaned as he gripped the wrist and started sucking on the digits in his mouth. He hummed at the sweet taste of butter cream on his tongue. Reita began thrusting his fingers inside his lover's mouth as he thrusted up into Kai's body. The drummer gripped the blonde's wrist as he started moaning louder and faster. He threw his head back, pulling the fingers out, but he tangled his digits with them. Reita moved his free hand to take his lover's other hand, lacing their fingers together. Kai looked down at his lover and smiled lovingly. The blonde smiled back as pulled his lover down into a kiss. The brunette let go and placed his hands on the table as he slowed his pace for a minute. The bassist's breathing was erratic as he rubbed his hands down Kai's sides and gripped his lover's plumped ass cheeks. He raised his knees and started thrusting fast into the brunette, making yell out in pleasure. Reita's face started turning red as he fucked him harder in the air, until he suddenly pulled out. He thrusted between the cheek three times before his seeds shot out onto his lover's back. He moaned as he breathed in deeply and fell back onto the table. Kai gasped as well as he waited on shaky limbs for something to happen. The blonde slowly sat up, slid off before pulling Kai into a sitting position with his legs hanging off the table. The bassist kneeled between his lover's legs and took the member into his mouth. The brunette gripped Reita's hair as he sucked down on it. Kai closed his eyes and moaned, feeling the soft lips surround his length and the plush tongue swirl around it. He was in heavenly bliss as sensation upon sensation shot through his sensitive body. He grunted and curled his body over Reita's head. Kai moaned, shooting his seeds down his lover's throat. The blonde pulled off and licked his lips before gently kissing the drummer.

Kai smiled. "That was…amazing."

"Of course it was. It was us doing it." Reita laughed, making his lover roll his eyes.

"We have to make another cake."

"Why can't we just take that one?"

Kai looked over at the ruined desert. The actual cake was pushed in on one side, most the icing was gone, and the rest had mixed together. He sighed. "No, we have to make another one."

Reita smiled. "I hope there's left over icing for when we get back."

The brunette smiled. "I'll go buy some more in case we run out."


End file.
